Queimando Desejos
by Lab Girl
Summary: Numa noite fria e sem energia, B&B queimam alguns desejos... pós 6x16 "The Blackout in the Blizzard"


**Título: Queimando Desejos**

**Autora:** Lab Girl  
**Beta:** MLSP  
**Categoria: **Bones, B&B, 6ª temporada, romance, smut, cena perdida  
**Advertências:** Linguagem e situações adultas, inapropriadas para menores – ou seja, sexo! - embora isso mais atraia leitores do que espante, é terrível! Spoilers do episódio 6x16 "The Blackout in the Blizzard"  
**Classificação:** NC-17  
**Capítulos:** 1 (one shot)  
**Status:** Completa

**Resumo:** Numa noite fria e sem energia, B&B queimam alguns desejos...

**Notas da Autora:** Sim... eu _tinha_ que escrever algo sobre esse episódio – agora levando em consideração o que realmente aconteceu, e o que a minha mente (insana e tarada) shipper gostaria que tivesse acontecido antes dos créditos aparecerem, _hehe_!

Se repararem bem, ao que tudo indica no final do episódio o blackout já terminou. De qualquer forma, ignoremos esse detalhe porque nesta história, pra coisa ficar mais _envolvente_, a luz ainda não voltou...

Para os que gostam de uma trilha sonora, indico o que ouvi no processo de criação, "Closer To You", na voz de Thalia - no youtube é fácil achar ;)

**Dedicatória:** Esta fic é especialmente dedicada à Mandis – querida, pelo seu aniversário ^^ chegando um pouco atrasada, mas ainda está em tempo, né? Diz que sim, siiimmm? (risos) Muitas e muitas felicidades pra você, Mandis :abraço_apertado:

* * *

_As mãos do tempo_

_Começam a se reverter_

_Pensando em como as coisas poderiam ser..._

* * *

"...isso poderia causar um incêndio e esse prédio é mesmo velho, Bones, então eu..."

"Ai!"

O grito dela o assustou, e Booth jogou de lado o papel que segurava, já queimado e apagado, sem se importar que caísse ao chão.

"O que foi, Bones?"

Os olhos surpresos de Booth a viram com a expressão apertada, enquanto sacudia a mão agitadamente. Ele logo percebeu que o fogo no papel da parceira havia subido rapidamente e atingido os dedos dela.

"Bones, meu Deus!" rapidamente Booth soprou o papel incandescente que ela ainda segurava e agitava ao mesmo tempo.

O pedaço de papel caiu sobre a mesa de madeira, e desesperadamente Booth se levantou, pegando uma das garrafas de cerveja, batendo o fundo sobre o fogo. Depois de algumas batidas repetidas, o papel começou a se apagar. Por segurança, ele soprou com força, finalizando a chama.

Olhando para a bagunça emergencial que se havia instalado na mesa de centro de sua sala de visitas, Booth suspirou.

"Cuidado, Bones! Eu estava falando justamente de como um incêndio podia ser perigoso aqui dentro e..."

Quando ele se virou novamente para ela, Brennan estava com pelo menos dois dedos na boca, o rosto ainda com aquela expressão apertada de dor.

"Ah, Deus... deixa eu ver isso" Booth se aproximou, preocupado.

Pegando a mão machucada de Brennan, ele tentou dar uma olhada na extensão da queimadura, mas ela puxou os dedos de volta – provavelmente uma reação causada por um reflexo da dor.

"Desculpe" ele murmurou, voltando a pegar a mão dela com mais cuidado dessa vez.

"Foi só uma pequena queimadura..." ela começou a dizer.

"Me deixe ver" ele disse, olhando cuidadosamente para os dedos avermelhados da parceira. "Oh, Bones..." Booth franziu a testa.

O machucado não era extenso, mas o fogo havia queimado as pontas de três dedos, deixando-os bem vermelhos.

Ele ergueu os olhos para Brennan, ainda segurando a mão dela com carinho. "Vamos passar uma água nisto aqui."

Dizendo isso, ele a puxou levemente para que se levantasse da cadeira. Soltando a mão dela, Booth pegou uma das velas sobre a mesa, a fim de iluminar o caminho. Brennan o acompanhou até o quarto, os dois atravessando direto para o banheiro.

Depositando a vela solitária sobre a bancada da pia, Booth então abriu a torneira, chamando a parceira para se aproximar.

"Me dê a mão" ele pegou o pulso dela gentilmente, colocando a mão macia debaixo da corrente de água.

"Au!" Brennan se queixou assim que sentiu o jato frio sobre a região atingida.

Booth se inclinou sobre a pia, apoiando o cotovelo na bancada enquanto olhava para ela. "Vamos, não seja fraca" ele brincou, sorrindo.

"Eu não sou fraca. É que isso arde" ela resmungou, franzindo a testa de uma forma infantil e quase irresistível.

"Você está parecendo o Parker" ele não pôde conter uma pequena risada, os olhos ainda fixos nela.

Brennan então desfaz a fronte cerrada e se abriu num leve sorriso. A água continuava a correr sobre a mão dela, e de quebra, molhando a de Booth que a estava segurando sob a torneira.

Os dois se perderam facilmente no momento, os olhares se sustentando, os sorrisos se refletindo. Então, como se repentinamente se tornasse consciente daquilo, Booth desviou os olhos para as mãos dos dois logo abaixo da torneira. Pigarreando, ele endireitou-se, deixando de apoiar o corpo na bancada.

"Acho que já está bom" ele disse, voltando a erguer o olhar para Brennan. "Ainda dói?"

"Não" ela balançou a cabeça de leve. "Agora não mais."

Ele fechou a torneira, pegando a toalha que ficava pendurada logo ao lado da pia. Cuidadosamente, tornou a pegar a mão da parceira e secou-a suavemente, de modo que não apertasse ou causasse nenhum desconforto.

"Prontinho" ele devolveu a toalha ao suporte, soltando a mão de Brennan.

Aproveitando o momento, Booth retirou o relógio de pulso que havia se molhado um pouco no processo, deixando-o sobre a bancada da pia. Quando voltou a olhar para a parceira, ela o fitava sem hesitação.

Booth sentiu-se repentinamente preso – no olhar dela e naquele pequeno pedaço de chão em que se encontrava pisando. Antes que ele pudesse abrir a boca para perguntar se estava tudo bem, ela falou antes, pegando-o de surpresa.

"Obrigada."

Ele soltou um pequeno riso constrangido, secando a mão ainda molhada na calça jeans. "Não por isso, Bones" deu de ombros. "Agora acho melhor voltarmos para a sala, não é nada prudente deixar aquele monte de velas acesas sem ninguém por perto."

Ambos saíram do banheiro, atravessando o quarto de Booth no caminho de volta até a sala.

"Está tudo ordem" ela observou assim que entraram outra vez no ambiente.

Olhando para a mesa de centro, onde as garrafas vazias de cerveja, baldes de pipoca e embalagens de guloseimas dividiam o espaço com o exército de velas, Booth notou o papel queimado debaixo da garrafa que ele havia usado para apagar o fogo na pressa, o conjunto dizendo-lhe tudo menos 'ordem'.

Booth riu consigo mesmo, se aproximando da bagunça e retirando a garrafa de cerveja de cima do papel esturricado. Então viu uma macha enegrecida sobre a mesa de madeira.

"Ah, droga..." ele lamentou ao ver o estrago.

Brennan chegou mais perto, constatando o mesmo. "Oh, não... me desculpe por isso, Booth."

"Não, você não teve culpa."

"Se não fosse pela minha distração eu não teria me queimado e você não teria ficado preocupado a ponto de apagar o papel em cima da sua mesa" ela ponderou.

Mas Booth ergueu os olhos para ela, ainda segurando a garrafa vazia de cerveja numa das mãos. "Não, Bones. Não se preocupe com isso" ele então voltou a olhar para o estrago na mesa, pesaroso. "É só que... esta mesa foi do Pops. Da nossa casa, na verdade. E eu me lembro de jogar cartas nela com meu avô até altas horas da noite enquanto eu ainda era um adolescente..."

"Você tem diversas histórias de sentimentos com objetos inanimados."

Ele voltou o olhar para ela outra vez, e viu que, apesar de parecerem _insensíveis_, as palavras dela não estavam de forma alguma desconsiderando o que ele acabava de dizer. O olhar de Bones era firme sobre ele, caloroso, e de uma maneira única – bem _Bones_ – demonstrava simpatia e compreensão.

"A questão não diz respeito aos objetos em si... mas o que eles representam. O que fazem você reviver na sua memória" ela disse, os olhos ainda fixos nos dele.

"É" Booth murmurou, sentindo-se repentinamente nostálgico e aquecido pela sensibilidade dela em entendê-lo, em vez de criticá-lo como talvez ela fizesse antigamente.

Eles haviam evoluído muito, ele tinha de reconhecer.

"Eu tenho um casaco de quando tinha treze anos" os olhos de Brennan então se perderam pela sala, olhando para nenhum ponto em especial. "Foi a minha mãe quem me deu. Nunca pude me desfazer dele" os grandes olhos azuis voltaram a se fixar no rosto de Booth. "Eu posso entender você."

Ele sorriu. Mesmo sem querer, ela era capaz de lhe arrancar emoções de maneira inesperada.

Booth deixou a garrafa vazia de lado sobre a mesa. "Vou ajeitar um pouco essa bagunça."

Dizendo isso, ele começou a recolher as coisas da mesa, retirando as caixas vazias das velas, os baldes de pipoca e garrafas, carregando tudo para a cozinha. Brennan rapidamente pegou uma das velas sobre a mesa, indo atrás do parceiro para iluminar o caminho. Mas lembrando-se do detalhe da falta de luz, intentando retornar para pegar uma das velas sobre a mesa, Booth virou-se sem prévio aviso, trombando com a parceira, que sem querer atingiu a frente de sua camisa com a vela acesa que segurava.

"Au, Bones! Caramba!"

"Oh, Booth... perdão!" ela exclamou, assustada, afastando a vela do corpo dele. "Eu queimei você? Oh, eu queimei você!"

Ele soltou o ar pela boca, agitado, puxando o tecido da camisa para afastá-lo da pele.

Brennan depositou a vela de volta sobre a mesa de centro, e sem qualquer aviso, começou a desabotoar a camisa do parceiro. Confuso, e pego totalmente de surpresa, Booth ergueu os olhos para ela.

"Opa! Bones... Bones, o que... o que está fazendo?"

"Eu queimei você com a vela, Booth" ela disse, preocupada, prosseguindo com os movimentos dos dedos agitados, abrindo-lhe a roupa.

"Ei, Bones... não é preciso, espera..." ele tentou dizer.

Mas as palavras se perderam - tanto em tom quanto em importância – quando os dedos habilidosos de Brennan puxaram a camisa dele sem cerimônia, encontrando a camiseta que ele usava por baixo.

"Eu estou com duas peças, Bones... então não me queimei realmen-"

Ignorando-o – ou incapaz de ouvi-lo em sua agitação – Brennan começou a subir o tecido da camiseta de malha entre as mãos, puxando a peça sem qualquer cerimônia.

"Uou, Bones! Realmente não é preciso, eu..."

E outra vez as palavras de Booth se perdem quando a camiseta foi puxada por sua cabeça, atingindo algum lugar do chão da sala em questão de segundos. Ele sentiu o coração acelerar contra o peito quando os dedos dela tocaram-lhe a pele nua, examinando-lhe a região peitoral. Booth sentiu um arrepio, e seus músculos se contraíram involuntariamente quando ela deslizou os dedos suavemente sobre uma parte nada queimada de seu peito.

"Acho que foi só um susto" ela disse, sem afastar os olhos dos músculos do parceiro.

"Eu tentei dizer... não precisava tirar minha roupa" ele murmurou, perdendo a fala ao sentir os dedos dela se moverem levemente por cima de seu esterno.

"Eu só... queria checar" ela murmurou as palavras, os olhos erguendo-se para encará-lo. "Você sabe... verificar se realmente não queimei você a sério."

_Oh, irmão!_

Sim, a resposta certa para aquela pergunta era sim! Ela o havia queimado... de uma maneira metaforicamente bem séria.

Os dedos que Brennan ainda mantinha displicentemente sobre o peito de Booth faziam a pele dele arder, apesar do frio intenso que fazia lá fora. Bem, o interior da sala estava aquecido, e havia um bom número de velas espalhadas... mas, mesmo assim, ele se sentia ainda mais quente do que deveria estar se sentindo.

O tempo se transformou repentinamente numa noção sem sentido – enquanto as sensações e os sentidos se tornaram mais aguçados. O som da respiração pesada de Booth, unindo-se ao som mais leve, porém agitado da respiração de Brennan... a textura da pele lisa e dos músculos masculinos, firmes logo abaixo dos dedos longos e suaves dela... o coração que pulsava forte abaixo daquele toque feminino e delicado no peito que subia e descia de maneira visível...

"Booth..." a voz de Brennan soou rouca e levemente baixa. "Eu não queria queimar você..."

"Eu sei, Bones" ele conseguiu responder, no mesmo volume que ela acabava de falar. "Foi um acidente. Mas como já viu, não foi nada para se preocupar..."

"Hoje eu estou com algum problema com o fogo" ela sorriu, os dedos ainda dançando suavemente sobre a pele dele.

"É o que parece" ele também sorriu, em tom de brincadeira.

Mas apesar das palavras de descontração, havia um certo clima no ar que nenhum dos dois podia ignorar. Estabelecido por ela, com os movimentos dos dedos - que de um leve deslizar agora praticamente traçavam o desenho dos músculos do peitoral de Booth. Estabelecido por ele, respirando com dificuldade ante aqueles simples e suaves movimentos dela – que estavam sendo suficientes para deixá-lo cada vez mais consciente do contato, e de quanto ele queria e precisava daquilo.

Booth havia se distanciado de Brennan, fisicamente falando, nos últimos meses. Tinha sido difícil, mas ele aos poucos estava se permitindo voltar a tocá-la como antes. Ou quase como antes. No entanto, aquela aproximação física inesperada naquele momento - e partindo da parceira - remetia os pensamentos dele a algumas horas atrás, dentro daquele elevador... Ela o havia tocado ali também. E de uma forma até mais íntima, talvez – ele ainda se lembrava da sensação de ter a mão de Brennan tocando a parte interna de sua coxa, mas na ocasião as costas lhe doíam tanto que ele fora capaz de se concentrar apenas na sensação enorme de alívio que os toques dela lhe proporcionavam.

No entanto, naquele exato instante, a coisa era bem distinta. Não havia dor – não realmente, apesar da leve ardência no local em que ela o tocava. O calor que ela causava a Booth agora era diretamente sobre a pele nua – e isso o fazia lembrar-se do que haviam conversado (mais do que isso, confessado) no elevador. Sobre fazerem amor... sobre serem fisicamente compatíveis...

E embora ela tivesse descartado a ideia de que eles poderiam funcionar para além do campo físico – num relacionamento bem sucedido – Brennan acabara de colocar por terra as próprias palavras quando os dois estiveram sentados nas novas cadeiras da sala dele... mais especificamente quando ela própria admitiu que em algum momento poderiam tentar – que ela estaria pronta a arriscar em algum ponto. Isso era mais do que o suficiente para Booth. Uma promessa... uma esperança. E quando essa sensação – esse sentimento – se misturava ao calor que os dedos dela produziam naquele instante em seu corpo, tudo se tornava ainda mais quente.

Os olhos deles estavam presos – azul e castanho – brilhando à pouca luz que as velas da sala produziam no ambiente. A mão de Booth se ergueu – tocou o pulso dela. Os dedos de Brennan pararam os movimentos no peito dele, mas permaneceram na pele do parceiro. Ainda queimando os instintos dele...

"Bones..." o apelido escapou dos lábios de Booth sem que ele planejasse, como num pequeno impulso.

E ele teve de controlar um impulso ainda maior de beijá-la. Estavam tão próximos, suas respirações ecoando pela sala... e a sensação da mão dele sobre a pele quente do pulso dela o fazia sentir a aceleração que lhe dizia que Brennan também estava ansiosa.

Com desejo?

Ele se atreveu a deslizar um dedo sobre o pulso acelerado dela... apenas o roce de um polegar. Mas Brennan tremeu – estremeceu – o corpo dando um leve salto e os olhos se expandindo ante o movimento inesperado da parte dele.

Um sorriso tocou o canto dos lábios de Booth – um sorriso provocador, satisfeito. Ela estava tão afetada quanto ele.

Brennan umedeceu os lábios com a ponta da língua, e o movimento foi como abrir as comportas de uma represa. Booth puxou o pulso da parceira, seus dedos deslizaram até envolverem as costas da mão dela, pousada sobre seu peito. E no segundo seguinte, eram seus lábios que estavam se tocando.

De leve, com calma – com a melhor calma que ele conseguiu naquele estado – Booth deixou os lábios deslizarem sobre os dela... gentis, lentos. A correspondência foi fácil e imediata... Brennan entreabriu os próprios lábios, unindo-se à carícia.

Booth então se afastou, abrindo os olhos. Ela levou mais alguns segundos para fazer o mesmo, e quando o fez, ele pôde ver a sombra do desejo brilhando no azul celeste - e foi nesse momento que ele viu a verdade brilhando naquelas pupilas dilatadas, inegável...

"Você quer... queimar a promessa?" Brennan perguntou, quase num sussurro.

Os cantos da boca de Booth se ergueram num pequeno sorriso. "Se diz _quebrar a promessa_, Bones..." ele murmurou, divertido. "E o que nós fizemos não foi uma promessa, mas um desejo. Queimamos um desejo."

"Que seja" ela disse, movendo quase imperceptivelmente os ombros num gesto displicente. "Nós podemos pelo menos experimentar como seria se..." os olhos de Brennan brilharam um segundo mais intensamente, antes de prosseguir. "Eu sei que você não é adepto do sexo casual, mas podemos experimentar fazer amor..."

As palavras dela o pegaram de surpresa – o acertaram no coração. Era a segunda vez que ela dizia _fazer amor_. E ela antes nunca havia usado as palavras. A noção de que com ele, Seeley Booth, ela, Temperance Brennan, pensava em fazer amor, e não apenas sexo, era extraordinariamente tocante para ele.

"Agora você está sozinho, e eu também..." ela continuou falando, olhando o parceiro com uma nota de desejo e esperança no olhar. "E já admitimos para nós mesmos que no passado imaginamos como seria bom um com o outro... e, bem... acho que valeria a pena experiment-"

Booth a calou com os lábios. E uma das mãos dele seguraram delicadamente o rosto da parceira, inclinando-o um pouco para trás, garantindo um maior contato, um melhor acesso ao interior da boca macia.

Sim, era verdade... Booth havia imaginado muitas e muitas vezes como seria fazer amor com Bones. No passado – nada distante – e, mesmo contra toda a prudência, ainda seguia imaginando. O fato de ela estar oferecendo que o imaginado se tornasse real era tentador demais para recusar. Ele sabia que não seria exatamente sexo casual – ela própria havia dito por duas vezes, _fariam amor _- e ainda havia uma promessa de um futuro não muito distante para os dois.

Os lábios quentes e convidativos de Brennan respondiam ao beijo dele, mais uma vez à altura. A mão que ela repousava no peito do parceiro, abaixo do toque firme da mão dele que a segurava, desfez o contato para subir pelo peitoral firme, enquanto a dele desceu pelo braço dela.

As outras mãos livres de ambos encontraram ocupação imediata, a de Booth enlaçando a cintura delicada, a de Brennan passando sobre as costas dele, aumentando o contato entre seus corpos. E o calor entre eles também se tornou maior. A consciência de Booth sobre a proximidade e sobre o desejo que ardia por dentro despertou completamente, fazendo a pequena pontada em sua virilha transformar-se num latejar insistente.

O beijo agora era mais exigente, apaixonado. Assim como as respirações dos dois se tornavam mais agitadas e as mãos mais famintas. Booth sentiu os dedos da parceira pressionando sua pele, logo acima do peitoral, enquanto os outros, que estavam em suas costas, afundaram um pouco mais, as unhas marcando o caminho. Os dedos dele, por sua vez, pressionaram a carne da cintura fina, descendo um pouco mais, quase deslizando pelo início de um dos quadris firmes e arredondados.

Seus rostos se viraram, alternando as posições no beijo, estabelecendo um novo ângulo de exploração. Línguas ansiosas se envolviam, aquecendo e refletindo a urgência de seus corpos. Dentro de pouco tempo a vontade de tocar e sentir foi sendo aplacada, as mãos de ambos também mudando as posições - as de Booth puxando os tecidos das roupas que ainda estavam no caminho, recobrindo a pele dela.

Os movimentos forçaram Brennan a romper o contato das mãos com a pele dele. O casaquinho de lã que recobria o corpo quente e feminino foi jogado ao chão. A camisa branca de botões foi aberta, revelando um sutiã igualmente branco. Puxando as mangas pelos braços dela, Booth retirou a peça, que se juntou ao casaco aos pés da parceira.

Brennan deixou um suspiro arfante escapar quando se viu livre daquelas peças de roupa. Booth a puxou de volta para si pela cintura, os olhos percorrendo o espaço entre os seios firmes antes de voltarem ao rosto dela – a expressão séria e carregada de desejo.

Mas então ela sorriu. Um sorriso leve e simples, que teve a capacidade de tornar o momento ainda mais íntimo. Embora fosse uma nova faceta do relacionamento que haviam construído ao longo do tempo, aquela inesperada intimidade física refletia a cumplicidade e a confiança que já fora estabelecida muito antes entre eles. E o sorriso dela era uma prova concreta disso.

Booth também sorriu, as mãos apertando a cintura dela e descendo pelos quadris, fazendo-a gemer baixinho. O som o instigou a envolver a curva dos quadris, as mãos se enchendo com a carne bem torneada e macia.

Brennan levou as duas mãos ao peito de Booth, e subindo por seu pescoço, o envolveu num novo beijo... quente e faminto. Ele gemeu contra a boca suave, e uma das mãos viajou pelas costas dela, encontrando e abrindo o fecho do sutiã. A peça se abriu, e com ambas as mãos Booth deslizou as alças pelos braços dela, apartando-se um momento do beijo e deslizando os lábios suavemente sobre um dos ombros da parceira.

Ele sentiu a pele de Brennan se arrepiar, e ouviu o murmúrio trêmulo que escapou da garganta delicada. Os lábios dele subiram pelo pescoço esguio, mordendo de leve a corrente do colar que ela usava, fazendo-a arquear a cabeça ligeiramente para trás, cerrando os olhos e se entregando às sensações, com as mãos envoltas na nuca de Booth.

"Vamos... para o quarto" ela murmurou, rouca.

Booth afastou os lábios da pele macia da curva do pescoço de Brennan e ergueu o olhar para ela. Como se sentisse que ele a fitava, ela abriu levemente as pálpebras, que estavam visivelmente pesadas.

Ele depositou um beijo no queixo dela, antes de sussurrar. "No quarto, não."

"Mas..." ela tentou questionar.

Mas ele não deu tempo a ela. Puxando-a consigo, Booth andou alguns passos até atingir uma velha cadeira de couro. O sofá havia sido arrastado até o canto extremo oposto da sala para dar lugar às suas mais novas cadeiras, de modo que ele considerou a antiga cadeira de couro uma opção melhor – e mais próxima.

Booth não queria levá-la para o quarto. Queria que sua primeira vez com Brennan fosse especial... única. E seu quarto não parecia o lugar certo para isso. Não ainda. Queria tê-la em um lugar onde jamais havia feito amor com qualquer outra mulher.

"Eu quero aqui" ele disse, olhando-a nos olhos ao parar diante da velha cadeira. "Quero você aqui, Bones."

E sem dizer mais nada, Booth sentou-se e a puxou consigo. Brennan abriu as pernas, acomodando-se sobre ele, acomodando-se naquele espaço. Segurando-a pelas costas com ambas as mãos, Booth a apertou contra si. E a sensação que os seios perfeitos provocaram ao tocarem-lhe o peito nu foi eletrizante... arrepiando e esquentando as terminações nervosas dele, tornando sua ereção ainda mais apertada dentro do jeans escuro.

"Bonesss!" ele gemeu, rilhando os dentes diante do desejo que correu por seu corpo.

Ela respondeu abaixando a cabeça e mordendo o ombro do parceiro, deslizando a língua suavemente sobre a pele em seguida.

Booth levou uma das mãos aos cabelos castanhos que se espalharam sobre seu peito enquanto ela descia os lábios de forma lenta e provocante por seu tórax. Ele gemeu ao sentir os lábios delicados sobre um de seus mamilos, e os quadris dele se ergueram ligeiramente da cadeira.

Brennan, gostando da provocação, repetiu o gesto, tornando impossível que ele suportasse mais um pouco a constrição do que ainda lhe restava de roupa. Segurando-a pela cintura, Booth ergueu-a alguns centímetros do colo.

"Ainda temos algumas barreiras aqui" ele meneou para as calças de ambos.

Brennan seguiu o olhar dele e se levantou completamente, ficando de pé diante do parceiro e abrindo a roupa. Booth sorriu diante da inegável ansiedade dela. Erguendo-se também, ele fez o mesmo, livrando-se dos sapatos e das meias antes de levar as mãos à frente do jeans que o apertava, censurando-se mentalmente por não ter se lembrado desse detalhe antes de sentar-se com ela em seu colo. Mas, no final, estava sendo extremamente prazeroso observá-la despir-se das últimas peças enquanto ele se livrava das dele.

Os olhos de Booth acompanharam os movimentos das mãos ágeis de Brennan retirando as botas e a meia calça na sequência. A calcinha branca e lisa atingiu a visão dele, e nunca lhe pareceu tão _sexy_ uma peça tão simples. Talvez o simples fato de que era aquele tecido sem apelativos que recobria a intimidade da mulher que mais desejara na vida que o tornasse extremamente sensual.

Brennan interrompeu o gesto das mãos a caminho de se livrar da calcinha quando Booth a impediu, segurando-lhe gentilmente os pulsos.

"Deixe..." ele pediu, num sussurro.

"Eu pensei que quisesse nos livrar das barreiras" ela disse, fitando-o, um pouco confusa.

"Na hora certa" ele sorriu, fazendo-a sorrir de volta.

Então Booth se afastou dela para terminar de se livrar da própria calça jeans. Antes, porém retirou a carteira que sempre costumava guardar no bolso de trás, colocando-a estrategicamente sobre o assento da cadeira de couro antes de se virar e finalmente desfazer-se da calça. Brennan aproximou-se, respirando de forma agitada, e ele permitiu que ela levasse as mãos ao elástico da boxer preta que usava.

Sentir as mãos quentes e suaves da parceira roçando sua pele enquanto ela retirava-lhe a peça tornou a respiração de Booth mais agitada, a pulsação seguindo o mesmo ritmo ansioso. Quando Brennan deixou a boxer escorregar pelas pernas dele, Booth apenas ergueu um pé após o outro, empurrando o tecido para o lado.

Ele estava completamente nu e excitado diante dela, que usava apenas a pequena calcinha branca e um colar prateado, e a visão era, para Booth, a mais fascinante de todas. Ele deixou que os olhos percorressem o corpo esguio de Bones por alguns instantes, detendo-se nas curvas e vales que sempre havia admirado por cima das roupas, e muito de vez em quando tivera um relance quando a parceira usara algo mais decotado ou curto. Mas nada se comparava à visão livre e desimpedida que tinha agora diante dele.

Quando ele tornou a levar os olhos até o rosto dela, pôde notar que não era o único a apreciar o que via – Brennan também estava fazendo sua própria inspeção no corpo dele, o que por um minuto o deixou inseguro. Mas quando ela se aproximou, tocando seu membro excitado com uma das mãos, qualquer resquício de constrangimento ficou esquecido, varrido pelo toque quente e aveludado.

Booth fechou os olhos rapidamente, desfrutando por um momento daquele pequeno e delicioso prazer... sentindo os dedos dela tocarem seu corpo de forma tão íntima. Com um suspiro trêmulo, ele tornou a abrir os olhos, encarando-a. Brennan sorria, e ele teve vontade de beijá-la. Inclinando-se, levou o rosto à altura certa, agora que ela estava sem salto a pequena diferença de estatura entre ambos se destacando – e sua boca tocou a dela numa carícia.

Os dedos de Brennan se apertaram mais ao redor do membro ereto do parceiro, fazendo-o gemer e aumentar a intensidade com que os lábios acariciavam os dela. Brennan entreabriu-os, convidando a língua morna de Booth a entrar.

Ele a segurou, abraçando-a, enquanto o beijo se transformava em algo mais agitado e exigente. Brennan sabia como tocá-lo, e naquele exato momento o estava manipulando ao ritmo dos dedos longos e habilidosos, sem qualquer pressão ou cerimônia. Mas Booth sabia que se a permitisse continuar, logo não seria capaz de conter as reações do próprio corpo.

Então, com cuidado, ele segurou a parceira pelos braços, rompendo o beijo e afastando seus corpos alguns centímetros. Brennan abriu os olhos, procurando os dele. Ela piscou, confusa, os lábios entreabertos, úmidos e avermelhados – e a visão tentou Booth a capturá-los uma vez mais com os seus, mas ele reuniu toda a força de vontade para soltá-la e virar-se.

Pegando a carteira que havia deixado sobre o assento da cadeira, Booth abriu-a e retirou uma embalagem de preservativo que carregava numa das divisórias internas – um hábito que sempre tinha desde a adolescência. Em seguida, atirou a carteira no chão, e concentrou-se em abrir o plástico da proteção.

A ansiedade nele era evidente, os dedos trêmulos demoraram mais do que o normal para rasgar a embalagem, até que uma das mãos de Brennan pousou sobre as dele, interrompendo-o. Os olhos de Booth encontraram os da parceira, que pareciam sorrir enquanto ela, sem dizer nada, se apoderou do preservativo, abrindo-o e desenrolando-o com facilidade.

Em seguida, Brennan voltou a olhar para ele, erguendo uma das sobrancelhas. Booth deixou um suspiro escapar, consciente do que ela estava prestes a fazer. Com presteza, Brennan posicionou o látex sobre o membro firme do parceiro, deslizando o material por toda a extensão, fazendo-o gemer sem que conseguisse evitar.

Assim que ela completou o processo, Booth a puxou consigo, sentado-os novamente na velha cadeira de couro. Foi a vez de Brennan gemer quando a intimidade ficou extremamente próxima da ereção quente do parceiro, o tecido da calcinha como único obstáculo roçando entre suas anatomias.

Ele olhou para ela, observando os traços delicados do rosto que tanto conhecia e apreciava, agora levemente mudados pelo desejo. Os grandes olhos azuis, normalmente claros, estavam alguns tons mais escuros, as pupilas visivelmente dilatadas – mesmo à pouca luz que as velas conferiam ao ambiente, Booth conseguia notar. Os lábios delicados de Brennan estavam semi-abertos, inchados pelos beijos que haviam trocado há pouco... e a lembrança o atacou, fazendo-o inclinar o rosto, prendendo o lábio inferior dela entre os dentes.

Brennan gemeu, e os olhos se concentraram nos dele. Booth então substituiu os dentes pela ponta da língua, deixando que deslizasse devagar e sem pudores sobre a pele sensível dela. Brennan liberou outro gemido, capturando a língua do parceiro, sugando-a levemente.

As mãos de Booth foram de encontro aos seios fartos, tocando-os com as palmas, envolvendo-os em concha. Ela abandonou a brincadeira que suas bocas faziam, jogando a cabeça para trás.

"Booth!"

O grito apaixonado dela o fez sorrir, mas assim que Booth sentiu os mamilos arrepiados contra seus dedos, a urgência o tomou de assalto e ele teve de inclinar a cabeça, afastando a mão e tocando um dos seios tentadores com a boca.

Brennan gemeu e moveu o corpo, de modo que os quadris se balançaram, roçando ainda mais suas anatomias. Booth pôde sentir com perfeição a umidade que emanava dela, e uma de suas mãos migrou até aquela região entre seus corpos, tocando-a sobre o tecido fino da calcinha.

Ela gritou mais uma vez o nome dele ao sentir a mão quente e grande sobre sua intimidade. Voltando a erguer a cabeça, Brennan depositou o rosto sobre um dos ombros de Booth, ofegando. Ele gemeu contra o seio macio que acariciava entre os lábios, atrevendo-se a senti-la mais um pouco sobre o tecido da lingerie antes que sua mão afastasse a peça o suficiente para que dois dedos saboreassem a textura e o calor da feminilidade dela.

Brennan moveu os quadris, ajustando-se aos dedos dele que deslizavam sobre sua carne, provocando. Ela cerrou os olhos, deixando-se saborear a combinação incrivelmente prazerosa que Booth provocava em seu seio e em seu centro ao mesmo tempo. Ele então afundou um dos dedos levemente para dentro dela, fazendo-a choramingar, ansiosa por um preenchimento maior e mais satisfatório.

Levando a boca ao pescoço do parceiro, Brennan o mordeu de leve, lambendo a pele no caminho que sua boca percorria. As mãos dela envolveram os ombros de Booth, que liberou-lhe o seio que explorava com os lábios e a língua, somente para envolver-lhe o outro da mesma maneira. Ela gemia e suspirava, e os dedos que o parceiro se atrevera a abrigar em seu interior agora se tornavam mais agitados, deixando a ambos mais ofegantes e quentes.

Quando Brennan começou a se mover contra os dedos de Booth, arremetendo os quadris de maneira ansiosa, o corpo todo se enrijecendo, ele soube que ela estava perto... e abandonou por um momento o próprio prazer de lado, atendendo o ritmo que ela ditava com os movimentos que fazia sobre os dedos dele, levando-a rapidamente ao gozo. Suando e com a respiração fora de controle, Brennan jogou o corpo para trás, tremendo. Booth segurou-a pelas costas, assistindo com deleite enquanto ela se entregava à onda de satisfação.

Ela permaneceu naquela posição mesmo depois que o estremecimento do corpo começou a diminuir, e Booth se inclinou para beijar um dos seios dela, suavemente, apenas deslizando os lábios sobre a pele delicada. Os bicos arrepiados chamaram a atenção dos olhos dele, que sorriu, permitindo que uma das mãos soltasse as costas esguias para tocar com a ponta dos dedos o ponto sensível. O gesto fez a parceira tremer novamente, e ele a puxou para si, fazendo-a endireitar a postura, ficando mais uma vez ereta contra o corpo dele.

Os cabelos de Brennan estavam revoltos, algumas mechas, e em especial a franja, grudadas sobre o rosto avermelhado. Booth as afastou gentilmente, acariciando-lhe a face no gesto. Brennan pousou as mãos sobre o peito dele, apoiando-se enquanto trabalhava a respiração, que lentamente voltava a um ritmo mais concentrado. Os olhos dos dois se encontraram, e ela deixou um sorriso se expandir nos lábios.

Booth tocou as linhas do sorriso com o dedo indicador, e Brennan beijou-lhe o dedo. Quando os lábios dela se abriram, tomando o indicador dele delicadamente, ele sentiu a ereção pulsar. Retirando cuidadosamente os dedos que ainda se escondiam dentro do interior quente e macio da parceira, Booth a fez liberar um suspiro assim que o contato foi rompido, e os lábios dela deixaram-lhe o indicador livre. A boca de Brennan então buscou a dele, dando início a um novo beijo... quente e instigante.

Suas línguas dançaram, fazendo amor antes mesmo de seus corpos. E como numa espécie de chama, acendeu os instintos dos dois, levando mãos a se buscarem novamente, tocando, pressionando, deslizando sobre a pele e a carne um do outro. E seus quadris não tardaram em refletir os movimentos sinuosos que o beijo forjava.

Booth levou as mãos à peça íntima que ela ainda vestia. Delicadamente, ou tanto quanto conseguiu, puxou o tecido, fazendo-a erguer-se de seu colo para que a calcinha fosse retirada. Brennan permitiu que ele deslizasse a lingerie por suas pernas, enquanto ela ficava de pé diante dele, e finalmente os olhos de Booth a viram completamente em sua essência... bela e sem barreiras.

Ele ofegou, tentando controlar a pulsação que se tornava repentinamente mais forte. Puxando-a pelos quadris, ele a trouxe para junto de si, sentando-a sobre ele mais uma vez. Antes de se abaixar completamente sobre ele, Brennan parou, encarando-o. Ele levou os olhos aos dela.

"Eu pensei que você quisesse fazer amor" ela disse, ligeiramente ofegante.

"E eu quero" Booth respondeu, sustentando o olhar dela.

"É que nessa posição..." ela remexeu os quadris, insinuante, arrancando um murmúrio baixinho e involuntário do fundo da garganta dele.

"Não importa a posição, Bones... fazer amor é..."

"É quando duas pessoas se sentem uma só..." ela completou, olhando dentro dos olhos dele.

Booth sentiu o coração saltar diversas batidas. Brennan por fim se abaixou completamente sobre ele, encaixando-se de maneira justa e perfeita - conectando-os da forma mais íntima possível. O movimento arrancou gemidos apertados de ambos. Segundos depois, as mãos de Booth apertaram ligeiramente os quadris da parceira, que não esperou muito para começar a se mover. E as mãos dele tornaram a apertar os quadris dela, e Booth a acompanhou nos movimentos... a sensação da carne apertada e macia deslizando sobre a firmeza que ele ostentava deixando-o intensamente quente.

"Isso, Booth... assim" Brennan falou com certa dificuldade na voz, a respiração entrecortada.

Uma das mãos dele subiu pelas costas dela, deslizando enquanto a outra segurava o quadril feminino, apertando-o de encontro a ele. Seus corpos iam se unindo de forma lenta e prazerosa, o ritmo acelerando na mesma proporção de seus batimentos, de suas respirações, saboreando o feito de estarem juntos pela primeira vez num campo onde até então não haviam se atrevido a pisar.

Passado o momento de primeiras experimentações, a cadência de seus corpos foi se tornando ainda maior, e as mãos de Booth deslizaram para segurar as nádegas firmes de Brennan, dando-lhe apoio e incentivo.

"Mais rápido, quero você comigo..." ele sussurrou, se aproximando do ouvido da parceira.

Brennan gemeu assim que ele prendeu-lhe o lóbulo entre os dentes, mordiscando de leve.

"Mais... forte..." ela gemeu, entre dentes, ofegante e ansiosa.

Os corpos dos dois já transpiravam, e as mãos de Booth que a seguravam pelo traseiro escorregaram um pouco, mas ele pressionou as nádegas firmes da parceira um pouco mais, movimentando-a consigo, imprimindo um pouco mais de intensidade às investidas, como ela havia pedido. Suas respirações entrecortadas ecoavam pela sala, assim como o som abafado que seus corpos produziam contra o estofamento de couro da cadeira, unindo-se ao tilintar do colar que Brennan usava, batendo contra a pele suada à medida que ela balançava freneticamente contra ele – em cima dele.

Suas anatomias deslizavam livremente uma contra a outra, produzindo um contato deliciosamente fácil. E os espasmos de um novo orgasmo chegaram para ela de maneira arrasadora. Enquanto segurava o corpo quente e trêmulo da parceira, Booth se viu envolvido na mesma onda de prazer, deixando-se levar logo atrás dela.

Levaram alguns minutos para que seus corpos começassem a relaxar, as respirações entrando novamente num ritmo tranquilo. Eles permaneceram abraçados, sentados naquela cadeira, agora úmida e escorregadia. Brennan foi a primeira a se mover, erguendo o rosto para encarar Booth.

"E você ainda acha uma bobagem termos queimado aqueles nossos desejos...?" ele murmurou, afastando uma parte da franja que havia grudado ao rosto dela com o suor.

"Levando-se em conta que eles ainda não se realizaram" ela comentou, ajeitando uma mecha atrás da orelha enquanto a outra mão o segurava pelo pescoço, os dedos alisando-lhe a nuca lentamente. "Você pediu para escrevermos uma data em que achássemos que estaríamos prontos para..."

"Para arriscar ficarmos juntos. Num relacionamento. Sim" ele completou por ela, sorrindo.

"O que acabamos de fazer anula um pouco esse jogo, não?"

Booth a envolveu com os braços pelas costas, apertando-a um pouco contra si, as pontas de seus narizes se tocando. "Anula? Eu não diria isso..." ele aumentou o sorriso que brincava em seus lábios. "Acho apenas que já começamos a dar um passo na direção certa."

"Esta noite?" ela perguntou, atenta.

"Esta noite" ele respondeu, seguro. "Como você mesma disse, você já não é aquela Bones impermeável... e acabou de me provar isso me deixando atingir um pouco mais de você."

Brennan sorriu, roçando o nariz contra o dele num gesto carinhoso. "Fizemos amor..." ela disse baixinho.

"Fizemos" ele respondeu, sorrindo. "E ainda temos outros passos que vão nos levar até os desejos que queimamos esta noite. Com calma e com tempo, Bones... nós temos todo o tempo agora a nosso favor."

Ela se afastou um pouco do rosto do parceiro para encará-lo. "Eu concordo. E acho que a caminhada até o nosso objetivo pode ser divertida."

"Acha, é?" ele a provocou, apertando-lhe a cintura. "Eu não prometo que vai ser fácil, mas... acho que vai ser bem divertida, sim!"

Brennan riu, para em seguida encolher o corpo contra o dele. "Estou ficando com frio."

"Eu posso aquecer você" Booth murmurou, correndo os dentes de leve sobre um dos ombros dela. "Espere aqui..."

Ele ergueu-se da cadeira, rompendo o contato de suas anatomias, o que fez ambos suspirarem. Então Booth correu até o quarto, livrando-se rapidamente do preservativo usado no banheiro, e em seguida pegando uma antiga manta no guarda-roupa. Voltou para a sala e puxou Brennan consigo até o canto onde havia encostado o sofá da sala contra uma parede. Sentando-se, ele a trouxe para junto de seu corpo, aconchegando-a de costas em seus braços, colocando a manta de lã sobre os dois.

Booth a abraçou, e eles ficaram em silêncio por uns instantes, apenas desfrutando o calor e o conforto com a proximidade de seus corpos. Ele deslizou o nariz pelos cabelos de Brennan, a mão correndo suavemente pelo abdômen plano e sedoso.

"Agora que trouxe as novas cadeiras de recordação para casa, talvez seja bom se desfazer de algum ou outro móvel da sala para ter mais espaço aqui" ela disse, observando o entorno.

"Nah!" ele sorriu. "Pretendo manter tudo isso aqui mesmo. Principalmente agora que você acabou de me dar uma nova cadeira de estimação."

O comentário arrancou uma pequena risada de Brennan. Booth beijou-lhe o topo da cabeça, e logo um silêncio confortável voltou a reinar entre os dois. Ele cerrou os olhos e já sentia a leveza do sono chegando quando a parceira tornou a falar.

"Qual foi a sua data?"

"Hum?" ele perguntou, num murmúrio, sem abrir os olhos.

"A data que você colocou no papel que queimou" ela explicou, uma das mãos roçando o braço que ele tinha seguro em torno de sua cintura.

"Foi mais remota que a sua" Booth respondeu, inspirando o perfume dos cabelos dela, que roçavam seu queixo.

"Como assim? Você não pode saber... você...? Não!" ela protestou.

Booth deixou uma pequena risada subir pela garganta, beijando-a novamente na cabeça, os olhos ainda fechados.

"Você espiou, não foi? Enquanto eu escrevia a data" ela resmungou em tom bem humorado, batendo levemente no braço dele que a envolvia.

"Eu queria saber quando você acha que vai estar pronta para um relacionamento de verdade."

"Você disse há pouco que já demos um passo nessa direção... na direção de uma chance para um relacionamento entre nós dois. E que eu permiti que você me atingisse um pouco mais esta noite."

"Hum-hum" ele roçou o nariz pelos cabelos cheirosos. "Foi isso mesmo."

"Então, eu acho que estou mais pronta do que imaginava."

Ele abriu os olhos, sorrindo.

"É, Bones... Estamos no caminho certo" ele a apertou pela cintura. "E você achando que não valia a pena queimar aqueles papeizinhos."

"Mas eu mudei de opinião" ela murmurou, virando-se nos braços dele. "E eu ainda tenho vários desejos para queimar com você..."

Diante dessas palavras, os olhos de Booth se abriram. Ela o encarava, com um brilho espetacular nos olhos claros.

"Sempre que você quiser..." as palavras dele foram pontuadas com um beijo nos lábios dela.

E Brennan enlaçou-o, lançando os braços em torno do pescoço de Booth num abraço quente, fazendo seus corações baterem contra o peito um do outro, ao mesmo ritmo.

* * *

_Eu sei que existe um "talvez"..._

_E eu não vou descansar até que você seja meu_

_Então venha e tome o melhor de mim e saiba_

_Que eu sempre estarei_

_Envolto em seus braços_  
_Mais perto de você é onde eu quero estar_

Closer To You, Thalia

* * *

**Quem ler importa-se de deixar review? =)**


End file.
